nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Landia
Landia is a major character in the ''Kirby'' series. He is a four-headed dragon tasked by the ancients of Halcandra with guarding their artifacts including the Master Crown. Landia possess the ability to split each of his heads off from the main body to form a smaller dragon. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, it is revealed that he has a Mirror World version named Parallel Landia who succumbed to the power of the Crown. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Magolor tried to steal the crown from him, he suddenly awoke from his long-lasting slumber and rampaged, attacking the Lor Starcutter Magolor stole earlier and sending him spiraling to Planet Popstar. Magolor lie to Kirby about the nature of Landia and manage to have the two fight. Landia is defeated by Kirby and Magolor take the opportunity to steal the crown and obtain incredible interdimensional powers. Landia now separated in four entities take Kirby and his friend on their backs. After traversing Another Dimension, Magolor use his magic to make the four heros from Landia's back. The four Landia appear once again after Magolor's defeat to save Kirby and his friend during the collapse of Another Dimension. The Dragon then takes the Lor Starcutter back to Halcandra. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' In Kirby: Triple Deluxe Landia makes a cameo appearance during the game's second boss battle. Paintra draws four images of Landia's smaller dragon form in the background, but one of them is a decoy that immediately falters and falls to the ground. The other three let out a stream of fire that they blast full-force at Kirby. Paintra DX uses the same attack, but with the Landias colored to resemble their EX form. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Landia appears as the final boss of the Team Kirby Clash sub-game. He retains his attacks from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Landia is first fought in the Empyrean after being unlocked for 22 Gem Apples. He is in the Tough boss category and must be defeated before the player can access Taranza. He uses his attacks from Team Kirby Clash. Landia EX is fought as an Ordeal boss in the Decisive Battlefield after being unlocked for 90 Gem Apples. Here he is in the Tougher boss category, and must be defeated before the player can access the battle against Parallel Susie. Descriptions ''VS Landia'' • Kirby's Return to Dream Land "A four-headed dragon that sleeps on Halcandra, Landia has been revered as a protector since ancient times…until now." ''VS Landia EX'' • Kirby's Return to Dream Land "Landia has lived on Halcandra since ancient times, protecting the land and guarding the world’s most legendary items, but …" ''Team Kirby Clash Quest'' description • Kirby: Planet Robobot "Dark clouds loom over the mountaintop... Prepare to fight the Four-Headed Guardian Angel!" ''Team Kirby Clash Quest'' description for Guardian Angel Landia EX • Kirby: Planet Robobot "The four-headed Guardian Angel has descended and unleashed its true power. Only you can stop it!" ''Landia EX Quest'' Description • Team Kirby Clash Deluxe "The Guardian Angel brings his true power to the last, decisive ordeal!" Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:The Ancients